New Line Television/Summary
Logo descriptions by Shadeed A. Kelly, Eric S. and Logophile Logo captures by Eric S., V of Doom, Logophile and Shadeed A. Kelly Editions by V of Doom and Bob Fish Video captures courtesy of Eric S. Background: New Line Television was the television production/distribution arm of New Line Cinema; first producing the Motown Merry Christmas Special, then went on to producing and promoting the Freddy Kreuger franchise on television, specifically the short-lived show Freddy's Nightmares, but after the series was canceled in 1990, New Line officially launched its television unit in 1991 before being acquired by Turner Broadcasting System on January 28, 1994. Officially announced in October 2006, that MGM Television (owned by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer under MGM Holdings Inc.) would be distributing New Line Television material and television broadcasts of New Line films. On February 28, 2008, after New Line Cinema shut down as an independent studio under Time Warner, it was made as a division of Warner Bros. Pictures. As of the matter, New Line Television was closed down. 1st Logo (1987-1988) Nicknames: "The Filmbox", "Box and Filmstrips", "New Line Filmbox", "The Ladder", "The Filmstrip", "Box and Filmstrips in a Filmstrip" Logo: On a black background is a silver filmstrip. Inside is the Filmbox logo with "NEW LINE CINEMA" below. The logo is inside the several frames. The logoNew Line Cinema (1987) eases back as the filmstrip scrolls down and eases in on one of the frames, where an orange sphere with a trail steaks in from right to left and causes the Filmbox to flip around once. FX/SFX: The filmstrip scrolling. Music/Sounds: A low synthesized piano theme. Availability: Extinct. Appeared at the middle and the end of the Motown Merry Christmas special, which aired on NBC back in 1987, and can only be seen via tape trading and bootlegs. Scare Factor: Low, due to the darkness and music. 2nd Logo (October 8, 1988-March 12, 1990) Nicknames: "The Filmbox II", "Box and Filmstrips II", "The Ladder II", "New Line Filmbox II" Logo: It's the same logo as the movie version of New Line Cinema, but the animation is sped-up. FX/SFX: Same as the 1987 New Line Cinema logo. Music/Sounds: Just the end-title theme playing over it. Availability: Rare. It's seen on Freddy's Nightmares whenever it's shown (last on El Rey), and is preserved on the show's VHS releases. Scare Factor: Same as the 1987 movie logo. 3rd Logo (1991?-1994) Nicknames: "The Filmbox III", "Box and Filmstrips III", "The Ladder III", "New Line Filmbox III", "Chrome Ladder", "Chrome Filmstrip", "New Line Chrome Filmbox" Logo: On a black background we see a metallic filmstrip, then the camera rotates and the New line logo forms as it is being cut from the filmstrip. Then the words "NEW LINE TELEVISION DISTRIBUTION" on New Line's corporate font fades-in. Under it there's a line and a byline that reads "A Division of RHI Entertainment, Inc." Trivia: This logo was used during the time New Line Cinema owned 55% of RHI Entertainment in 1991. FX/SFX: The filmstrip rolling, the ladders forming the logo. Cheesy Factor: The animation is choppy and the CGI looks like a lot the one used for the RHI logos. Music/Sounds: The second part of the RHI fanfare theme from the era. Availability: Extremely rare. Was found on an RHI reprint of the movie In the Line of Duty. Scare Factor: Minimal. 4th Logo (1994-2008) Nicknames: "CGI Filmbox", "The Filmbox IV", "Box and Filmstrips IV", "CGI Ladder", "The Ladder IV", "New Line Filmbox IV" Logo: It's the same movie logo as New Line Cinema. But this time, "TELEVISION" replaces the word "CINEMA" with a line separating the logo with the respective company byline underneath. Bylines: The company used different bylines: * 1994?-1997: "A Turner Company" * 1997-2001: "A Time Warner Company" * 2001-2003: "An AOL Time Warner Company" * 2003: "A Time Warner Company" * 2003-2008: "A TimeWarner Company" Variants: There were different variations of the logo: * The full animation of the movie logo but having the words "NEW LINE TELEVISION" instead. Sometimes the animation is normal or sped-up. * In 1998, the line and the byline were shifted up a little underneath the name. * On season 3 of The Lost World, the 2001 New Line Cinema logo with the AOL Time Warner byline was used. * On Kitchen Confidential, the logo is bylineless. * Also referred to as "NEW LINE TELEVISION PAY PER VIEW" with "PAY PER VIEW" below. This text may or may not be in all-caps. FX/SFX: Just the light flashing or animating behind the logo, or the full animation of the current movie logo. Music/Sounds: This is the list of logo themes as follows: * 1994-2008: The finishing of the end title theme from any show, TV movie, or silent. * 1997-2008: The last few notes from the movie version or the full theatrical version for some TV presentations. * 2001-2003: Same as above, but low-toned and re-arranged by synthesizers instead. * 2003: A synth theme. * 2003-2008: A battle styled theme using different notes from the previous theme with kettle drums. Availability: Uncommon. It's seen on The Lost World, The Mask: The Animated Series, Blade: The Series, Masterminds, The Twilight Zone (2002), and Family Foreman last seen on TV Land (due to the compressed credits at the bottom) among others. The New Line Television Pay Per View logos can be seen on Starz and Encore. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: * 1994-2008: None. * 1997-2008: None. * 2001-2003: Low, the music can give out a few chills. * 2003: None. * 2003-2008: Minimal. Category:Time Warner Category:Television syndication distributors Category:Crown Media Holdings Category:Television production companies in the United States Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:New Line Cinema